LED filament lamp is an illumination device, which uses LED filament as its light source. The LED filament lamp generally comprises a transparent bulb shell and an LED filament. The LED filament is located inside the transparent bulb shell, and then fills the transparent bulb shell with gases, to achieve the illumination of the filament lamp. LED filament can also be called the LED illumination strip. The LED filament lamp can also be called the LED bulb or ball lamp. The LED filament lamp has the advantages of 360-degree illumination and high utilization rate of light. Thus, the LED filament becomes more and more popular and will become a trend in the future.
Chinese patent No. 201420674092.7 (granted in Nov. 12, 2014), titled LED filament lamp and light bulb, discloses a lamp holder structure and an electric board contained in the lamp holder structure. The lamp holder structure comprises a bulb shell and a light base installed on the inner surface of the bulb shell. The installation component is installed on the lamp base. The electric board has an installation hole that matches the installation component in their positioning. This structure can fix the electric board on the lamp holder, however, a welding process to electrically connect the electric board and the lamp holder is still needed, furthermore, a short circuit between the electric board and the lamp holder would still be problematic.